Serenata arriesgada
by maricielo717
Summary: Rango y los búhos mariachi se dirigen a dejar un mensaje musical a alguien que podría arruinar su hábitat, para pedirle que no lo haga. Pero las cosas se complican cuando cierto forajido se une al grupo con sus propios ideales. Aventuras,peligros, emoción y sobre todo música acompañarán esta misión.
1. El Rango, el extraño y los mariachis

**¡Disfruten la historia!**

**Rango no me pertenece, es de Paramount y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

El Rango, el extraño y los mariachis

En una mañana calurosa, en la mitad del desierto, un camaleón vestido como vaquero arrastraba una especie de grabadora mientras buscaba a alguien, o mejor dicho, a unos.

Rango: ¡Señor Flaaaaaaaaan y...y... (Intenta acordarse de los nombres de los otros búhos pero no lo logra)...los demás! ¿¡Están allí!?

Mientras tanto, cuatro búhos se asoman en una roca a ver quién los está llamando, para descubrir que es Rango, el camaleón del cual cantaron su historia hace unos meses atrás, se acercan a él por detrás de su espalda.

Rango: (sin notar la presencia de los búhos) ¿Pero dónde podrán estar?

Señor Flam: (tocándole el hombro a Rango) ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?

Rango: (dando un gran salto por el susto) ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Se lo robó Bad Bill primero!

Búhos: ¿O_o?

Rango: (se voltea y se tranquiliza al ver a los mariachis) Ah, son ustedes, qué alivio, justo los buscaba para un favor.

Lupe (el búho del violín): ¿Y cuál sería ese favor?

Rango: Necesito dar un mensaje a alguien a través de esta grabadora (dice mientras levanta la grabadora)

Juan Carlos (el búho de la guitarra): ¿Entonces para qué nos necesita?

Rango: Bueno, en realidad va a ser un mensaje musical, porque la música es lo que más entretiene a los humanos, y por eso los nece...

Búhos: (extrañados) ¿Humanos?

Rango: Em...sí...de hecho este mensaje es para un humano.

Búhos: (sobresaltados) ¿¡QUÉ!?

Lupe: ¿Es enserio?

Rango: (cruzándose de brazos seguro de sí) Así es, por eso necesito su ayuda para hacer este mensaje más musical y entretenido.

Humberto (el búho de la trompeta): Pero señor Rango, ¿ha perdido la razón? ¿Usted sabe cuántos animales fracasaron al intentar comunicarse con los humanos?

Rango: (arrastrando la grabadora mientras camina con rumbo desconocido) Claro que sí, porque esos animales intentaron hablarles, en cambio nosotros vamos a cantar.

Juan Carlos: Eso tiene sentido.

Lupe: Por mí está bien.

Rango: ¿Así que me van a ayudar?

Humberto: (indeciso) No lo sé, ¿Tú qué dices Flam?

Señor Flam: (lo piensa por un momento, luego se decide) De acuerdo, iremos.

Rango: ¡Fantástico!...y, ahora que estaremos juntos en esto (arrastra la grabadora débilmente) ¿una ayudita?

Con esas palabras, los búhos ayudaron a Rango a cargar con el artefacto, agarrando cada búho una esquina mientras que el camaleón agarraba el frente.

Así, el sheriff y los músicos iban al lugar predestinado por el camaleón mientras platicaban, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más los estaba viendo escondido a la distancia.

Voz extraña: ¿Y ahora qué se le está ocurriendo a ese sheriff? (mira la grabadora) ¿Y qué es esa cosa?

Mientras tanto Rango explicaba más de su plan sin percatarse de que lo seguían.

Rango: ...y esto se llama grabadora, es un artefacto que nos ayudará a dar el mensaje musical.

A lo lejos el extraño podía escucharlo todo.

Voz extraña: ¿Mensaje musical dijo?

Lupe: (a Rango) ¿Y a qué humano exactamente le vamos a dar el mensaje?

Voz extraña: (sorprendido) ¿Un humano?, ¿acaso están locos?

Rango: Según escuché en la radio, hay un tal Gerente Jason que quiere poner sus puestos de negocios justo aquí en el desierto.

Búhos: (sorprendidos) ¿¡Aquí!?

Voz extraña: (sorprendido e indignado) ¿En el desierto?

Humberto: (a Rango) ¿Y desde cuándo tu pueblo tiene una radio?, según vi era un pueblo antiquísimo.

Rango: Lo que pasa es que mientras estaba haciendo mi vigilancia diaria, alguien tiró una radio portátil, una grabadora y un celular.

Juan Carlos: (curioso) ¿Y qué hicieron con el celular?

Rango: (pensativo) Bueno...

**Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Mud (que antes era Dirt)**

Los habitantes del pueblo estaban refrescándose con el agua que su sheriff les había brindado mientras que un grupo de animales machos estaban disfrutando el nuevo artefacto en la oficina del camaleón.

Spoons: (relajado) Ayyyyyyyy amiiiigoooosss, estoooo es loo mássss relajaaaanteeee.

Gordy: (impaciente) Ya Spoons, es mi turno, yo también me quiero relajar.

Spoons: Estaaaa bieeeeen, Dooooooccc.

Doc: Yo me encargo.

Y así el conejo doctor apagó el vibrador del celular, del cual se levantó el ratón Spoons ya calmado y contento. Y el pavo por fin pudo echarse en la nueva "máquina de vibración"

Gordy: Aaaahhhhh, me encaaaaannntaaaa

Doc: Y todo gracias al sheriff Rango que encontró el objeto, ¿me pregunto si hará otra cosa?

En ese momento entra la novia del camaleón, Beans, con una mirada preocupada.

Beans: Disculpen, ¿han visto a Rango por aquí?

Spoons: (extrañado) Creímos que estaba contigo.

Beans: ¿Entonces no se encuentra con ustedes?

Gordy: Nnoooooooo

Beans: Pero me dijo que iba a hacer algo importante, y como no hay forajidos cerca supuse que era para enseñarles cómo funciona esa cosa.

Doc: Pues no vino aquí, pero ya descubrimos para qué sirve esto.

Gordy: Ssíiiiiiiiiii.

Spoons: ¡Es un masajeador!

Beans mira a los tres con extrañeza, pues está segura que esa cosa no es lo que dicen. En ese momento Priscila entra a la oficina.

Priscila: Oigan chicos, ¿han visto mis maracas?

**Con Rango y los mariachis...**

Rango: (terminando de pensar)...todavía no les enseño lo que es...pero regresando les enseñaré (en tono preocupado) ojalá no lo pongan en el agua.

Lupe: ¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

Rango: Según he investigado, el tal Jason tiene un remolque en el desierto cerca a Las Vegas.

Juan Carlos: (nervioso) ¿D-de las Vegas dijiste?

Lupe: Glup

Humberto: (angustiado) ¡Pero eso significa que...

Señor Flam: Oh no...

* * *

**Y este es el final del primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, cuéntenme cuál fue la parte que más les gustó, no sé cuándo actualizaré, pero trataré de que sea lo más rápido posible.**

**Haciendo una aclaración, no, Rango y los búhos no irán a Las Vegas; en su lugar, irán a un sitio más conocido.**

**Dejen Reviews ;)**


	2. La autopista del peligro

**¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo!**

**En una parte del capítulo habrá una canción de fondo, así que les voy a dejar unos lyrics (que tienen que leer) del video para que se guíen de la canción y de la escena. También habrá un cameo de tres animales conocidos, que viajan de carro en carro para llegar a Hollywood, Los Ángeles.**

**Rango y los tres animales no me pertenecen y la música de fondo tampoco.**

* * *

La autopista del peligro

Señor Flam: Oh no…

**En la...**

Búhos: (aterrados) ¡La carretera!

Y allí estaban los músicos y el sheriff al borde de la autopista, esperando que dejasen de pasar autos, mientras que el extraño los observaba más con asombro que con deseos de verlos hechos puré.

Voz extraña: (sin quitarles la vista de encima al grupo) Nunca dejas de sorprenderme hombrecito.

La banda de animales veían como los autos venían y pasaban, en eso vieron cómo una lata de soda es violentamente sacudida por los vehículos que pasan hasta que finalmente un enorme camión pasa encima de ella, aplastándola con fuerza al mismo tiempo que salpicaba un poco de soda que quedó hacia el camaleón y los mariachis. Mientras Rango sacudía su poncho, los búhos se preparaban para lo que iba a suceder.

Lupe: (estrechándole un ala a Juan Carlos) Fue un gusto conocerte compadre.

Juan Carlos: (abrazando a Lupe) Igualmente cuate. Bye Lupe.

Lupe: (con voz trágica) Bye Humberto.

Humberto: (extiende sus alas para abrazar al Señor Flam) Adiosito Flam.

Señor Flam, Rango y voz extraña (aunque ellos no lo noten): ¿Enserio?

Otra voz extraña: Qué bueno verte devuelta tío.

Los animales se voltearon para ver a un armadillo con un sombrero y una vara en su pata. El sheriff inmediatamente lo reconoció.

Rango: (alegre) ¡Roadkill! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! (se acerca a él) ¿Otra vez haciendo una cruzada?

Roadkill: La verdad, mi cruzada terminó el día que tú atravesaste la carretera, allí pude ver al espíritu del oeste y cumplí mi misión.

Juan Carlos y Lupe: (asombrados) Órale.

Rango: (volteando a ver a los búhos) Ah, ellos son unos músicos profesionales que me van a ayudar en una misión, ellos son (señala al búho) Flam (señala a los otros)...em…y...

Humberto: (al armadillo) Yo me llamo...

Roadkill: Humberto, el de la guitarra es Juan Carlos y el del violín es Lupe, ¿verdad?

Rango y los búhos: ¡0_O!

Voz extraña: (extrañado) ¿Qué?

Lupe: (susurrándole a Flam) ¿Tan famosos nos hicimos?

Roadkill: (a Lupe) Digamos que como suelo viajar repetidas veces por aquí, conocí mucho del lugar, incluyéndolos.

Rango: Entonces dime ahora qué haces aquí, (con movimientos de teatro) ¿Tiene una misión? ¿Una llamada? (dramáticamente) ¿¡Tu destino!?

Roadkill: En realidad solo quiero cruzar, nada más.

Rango:(decepcionado) ¿Entonces nadie te llamó?

Roadkill: No

Rango: ¿Ni te envió una señal?

Roadkill: Tampoco

Rango: ¿De veras?

Roadkill: De adeveritas.

Rango: Entonceeeesss...

Búhos menos Lupe y voz extraña: (¬¬)

Lupe: (señalando la autopista) ¡Oigan chicos, la carretera está vacía! ¡Podemos cruzar!

Humberto: Por ahora.

Rango: (a los búhos) Es mejor darnos prisa. (Al armadillo) Fue grandioso y misterioso este encuentro pero ahora tenemos que llegar al otro lado.

Roadkill: No te preocupes por nada, ahora las cosas te irán de maravilla.

Rango: (sonríe por la noticia) Es bueno saberlo.

Así Rango y los búhos cargan el artefacto hasta casi llegar a la mitad de la pista, mientras se daban ánimos para no quedarse congelados del miedo. Al mismo tiempo eran vigilados por el armadillo y el extraño que seguía escondido.

Juan Carlos: (ansioso) ¿Falta mucho señor Rango?

Humberto: (con miedo) La pista no estará despejada por mucho tiempo.

Rango: No se preocupen, todo estará bien, no pasará ningún auto, Roadkill lo dijo.

Roadkill: (extrañado) ¿Que yo qué?

Rango: (mientras seguía avanzando hacia la mitad de la pista) Dijiste que las cosas irán bien en la carretera.

Roadkill: (con voz calmada) Lo que dije fue que todo te irá de maravilla en los asuntos personales, ya que ahora tienes una identidad.

Búhos y Rango: (dejan de caminar) ¡0 -O!

Voz extraña: (desconcertado) ¿Pero qué hacen? (en un susurro) ¡Muévanse!

De ser por él hubiera empujado a esos cobardes al final de la pista, pero no lo hizo para no ser descubierto.

**Para hacer la escena más divertida, poner en YouTube Juanes-La Luz-Karaoke ( watch?v=r3lE4jNJ828)**

Lupe: (nervioso) Pe-pero todo va a salir bien ahora, ¿verdad?

Roadkill: No les puedo asegurar eso... (Mira hacia su izquierda)...pero lo que les puedo decir es que viene un gran camión hacia ustedes.

Rango y los búhos: (mirando aterrados hacia la izquierda) ¿¡QUÉ!?

Y era cierto, un enorme camión de carga pesada se dirigía a máxima velocidad hacia los animales.

Rango y los búhos: (corriendo para el otro lado) ¡AAAHHHHH!

Así, el camaleón y los músicos corrieron hasta casi llegar al otro lado de la autopista.

Rango: (agotado) Ya casi, ya casi.

Y antes de llegar, a Lupe se le vuela su sombrero mexicano con el viento.

Lupe: (corriendo a la carretera) ¡Mi sombrero!

El violinista se pone su sombrero mientras que los otros están a punto de tener un paro cardíaco por la ocurrencia del búho.

Humberto: ¡LUPE! ¡SAL DE ALLÍ AHORA!

_Se fue la luz en todo el barrio_

_Prende las velas que la fiesta no se apaga._

Pero el camión era más veloz que el mariachi y éste se paralizó del miedo.

Los búhos restantes: ¡NOOOOOOO!

Afortunadamente, el camión no logró arrollar a Lupe, porque estaba entre el espacio de las ruedas, por lo tanto solo lo pasó.

Los búhos restantes: (suspiran aliviados)

Rango: Estuvo cerca.

Voz extraña: Demasiado.

_La borrachera está muy buena_

_Yo sigo aquí bailando como las palmeras_

El músico sale de su trance y se dirige hacia sus amigos, pero en eso...

Roadkill: (advirtiendo) ¡Cuidado con el...

Sin embargo Lupe ya había sido elevado por los aires por la velocidad con la que venía un convertible, luego de éste le siguieron varios vehículos y al contrario también.

Roadkill: ...auto.

Los búhos restantes: ¡Lupeeeeee!

El búho voló hasta quedar atascado en una rueda de una bicicleta que estaba parada de cabeza encima de un auto, el cual se iba en dirección contraria.

Lupe: (atascado) ¡LOS QUIERO CHICOS! ¡CONSÍGANME UNA ESPOSA Y DÍGANLE QUE LA AMO!

_Bésame en la boca (x3)_

Juan Carlos: (en pánico) ¿¡Sheriff qué vamos a hacer!?

_Bésame en la boca (x3)_

Rango: Ustedes nada... (Decidido)...pero yo sí.

Los búhos restantes: (miran a Rango con expresión de ¿qué?)

Voz extraña: ¿Pero qué va a...

En eso, Rango saca una soga y ágilmente la enrosca en un retrovisor de un auto rojo, lo que hace que el camaleón salga disparado por la velocidad del vehículo, el cual se iba acercando al auto donde se encontraba atascado Lupe.

Rango: ¡Al infinito, y más allá!

El auto rojo sobrepasa al otro y el sheriff se suelta de la soga y logra sujetarse de la rueda en la que está atrapado el búho.

Lupe: (contento) ¡Rango, viniste a rescatarme!

Rango: (con voz de héroe) No temas Lupe, saldremos de aquí.

Y dicho esto, Rango sacó al músico de la rueda, mientras que los otros búhos se arrancaban las plumas de los nervios y el extraño miraba atónito el rescate.

Voz extraña: Eres más valiente y noble de lo que pensé.

Lupe: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Rango mira a todos lados y ve un adorno sobre un carro que les podría servir de catapulta.

Rango: Ya sé (se sujeta al búho) Lupe, extiende tus alas.

Lupe: ¿Para qué?

Rango: Solo hazlo.

Lupe extendió sus alas y ambos salieron disparados con el viento hacia el auto que tenía el adorno. Lupe se coloca en posición para ser lanzado.

Rango: Muy bien, ahora trata de no moverte para que yo pueda... (Ve algo) ¡No puede ser!

_Bajo la sombra de las velas_

_Voy a llevarte por un viaje a las estrellas_

Lupe: (asustado) ¿¡Qué!?

El músico se voltea para ver que Rango está mirando a un perro blanco con un rayo en el costado de su cuerpo, una gata negra con ojos verdes y un hámster que lo saluda con una gran sonrisa, que van afuera de un carro de productos. Todos menos el hámster miran al camaleón atónitos.

Rango: ¡ERES BOLT EL SÚPER PERRO! ¿¡Me puedes dar tu autógrafo!?

Lupe: ¡Rango!

Rango: A sí, luego será.

Y con el adorno el sheriff catapulta al búho hacia tierra, donde es recibido por sus colegas.

_Bésame en la boca (x3)_

Los búhos restantes: (contentos) ¡Lupe! (se dan un abrazo grupal)

_Bésame en la boca (x3)_

Rango: ¡Ahora voy yo!

Y el sheriff se catapulta hacia tierra, pero algo sale mal. Un auto se aparece y hace que Rango quede pegado a la luna principal de un conductor.

Conductor: ¿¡Pero qué es esto!?

Rango: ¡Ahhhhh!

El conductor también se asusta y pierde el equilibrio del auto, el cuál iba a chocar con un camión.

Voz extraña: (con miedo) No...

Búhos: (abrazados) Ay no

Y antes de que los vehículos choquen...

Voz extraña: (en pánico) ¡RANGO!

Rango: (extrañado) ¿Jake?

¡CRASH!

**Fin de la canción.**

* * *

**Los dejaré en suspenso por ahora.**

**Dejen reviews :)**


	3. Buenas y malas noticias

**El tercer capítulo ha llegado**

**¿Rango está muerto?**

**¿Será el extraño Jake?**

**Descúbranlo...**

* * *

Buenas y malas noticias

¡Crash!

El auto chocó contra el camión, el cual, como era largo, se volteó haciendo que varios autos se chocasen con el vehículo, y unos a otros. Tanto el auto donde estaba el camaleón y el camión se incendiaron en llamas.

Búhos: (corriendo al lugar) ¡Rango!

Voz extraña: (a punto de entrar en shock) No, no, no...¡No puede estar pasando!

Mientras tanto, un conductor de un auto que sufrió daños menores marcaba en su celular a los paramédicos.

Humano: (en el teléfono) ¡Por favor, traigan varias ambulancias, hay muchos personas atrapadas en sus autos y dos heridos de gravedad!

Juan Carlos: (al humano) ¡Tres!

Los músicos llamaron al sheriff varias veces, pero nunca recibieron una respuesta, hasta que Humberto encontró algo.

Humberto: (apuntando al objeto lejano) ¡Compadres, miren!

Los búhos miraron el objeto con horror, estaba roto y quemado por el fuego.

Lupe: (recogiendo el objeto) El sombrero de Rango.

Los demás músicos: ¡Chanfle!

Los búhos miraron el sombrero por más de un minuto sin hablar y después temieron lo peor.

Humberto: (con tristeza) Era tan valiente.

Juan Carlos: Tan alegre.

Lupe: Tan inteligente.

Los demás búhos hubieran visto a Lupe como diciendo ¿enserio?, pero no lo hicieron por respeto al difunto sheriff.

Señor Flam: Solo quería cuidar a su pueblo. (Se pone firme) Pero recuerden chicos, lo que Rango hubiese querido en estos momentos es que nos portemos como verdaderos machos frente a esta situación.

Búhos: (Firmes y en coro) ¡Machos!

**Diez segundos después...**

Búhos: (Llorando y abrazados) ¡Wuaaaaaaaa!

Juan Carlos: (mientras llora) Pobre joven, murió por un accidente automovilístico.

Voz extraña: (con pesar) Por un auto...igual que mi padre.

Humberto: (llorando) ¡Lo voy a extrañar mucho!

Señor Flam: (mientras se seca las lágrimas) Ahora me arrepiento de todas las veces que dije que el sheriff se iba a morir en cualquier momento.

Lupe: (rompiendo el abrazo) ¡No! ¡Yo debería ser el arrepentido! ¡No debí ir por mi tonto sombrero!

El búho arrepentido lanza su sombrero al suelo, lejos de ellos, mientras que alguien lo coge y lo limpia del polvo.

Juan Carlos: ¿Qué le vamos a decir a su pueblo? ¿Y a su novia?

Lupe: (decidido) Como yo fui el responsable de esto, yo debo darles las noticias a todos aunque me cueste la vida.

Humberto: (sorprendido y atónito) Lupe...

Lupe: No compadre, el sheriff Rango sacrificó su vida por mí y yo le devolveré el favor.

Señor Flam: (igual que Humberto) Lupe...

Lupe: Nada de Lupes Flam, voy a preparar yo mismo su funeral.

Voz extraña: (sorprendido) No es posible...

Juan Carlos: Lupe...

Lupe: (ignorando el comentario) Pero primero voy a buscar el cadáver.

El violinista se voltea a comenzar la búsqueda, cuando al frente suyo esta Rango vivo y saludable, aunque un poco negro por el polvo.

Lupe: (tocando a Rango sin fijarse en la situación) Ya lo encontré (se da cuenta de lo que pasa) ¡Ahhhhh! (salta del susto)

Rango: No te preocupes Lupe, aquí tengo tu sombrero (se lo coloca al búho)

Búhos: (muy alegres) ¡Sheriff Rango! (lo rodean)

Juan Carlos: ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Humberto: Vimos que el auto en el que iba chocó fuertemente.

Señor Flam: Pensamos que había muerto en el acto.

Rango: Yo también pensé eso, hasta tuve un flashback de mi vida (pensativo) aunque él nunca me había llamado Rango.

Lupe: (confundido) ¿Quién?

Rango: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) No, nadie...en fin, pude sobrevivir de milagro gracias a que Roadkill me sacó de la autopista en la cual caí cuando los vehículos chocaron.

Juan Carlos y Lupe: Ohhhhh

Rango: (saludando al armadillo, que todavía no cruzó la pista y está cubierto de polvo negro) ¡Gracias Roadkill!

Roadkill: ¡Fue un gusto tío, que les vaya muy bien en su misión!

Rango y búhos: (mientras cargaba la grabadora y se iban) ¡Gracias cuate!

Humberto: Fue muy afortunado al salir con vida de esa carretera señor Rango.

Rango: Eso no fue nada, les cuento la primera vez que me enfrenté a esta carretera, fue un día martes en la mañana...

Y así el camaleón y los búhos se fueron al remolque del humano, mientras que el extraño salía de su escondite y se disponía a cruzar la carretera.

Voz extraña: (normal) Qué bueno que el sheriff provocó un atraco en la carretera, de no ser así hubiera tenido que disparar a los autos.

Pero antes de cruzar...

Roadkill: (al extraño) ¿Más tranquilo?

Voz extraña: (mirando al armadillo) ¿A qué se refiere?

Roadkill: (mientras se acerca al extraño) Escuché el grito que hiciste cuando el sheriff iba a chocar con el vehículo, de verdad te preocupas por él.

Voz extraña: (alejándose del armadillo y con voz seria) No sé de lo que usted está hablando.

Roadkill: Se preocupa por él porque lo considera alguien importante, una leyenda.

Voz extraña: (sarcástico) Ah, por favor.

Roadkill: Lo sabes muy bien, ¿no fue usted el que dijo "una leyenda ante otra", víbora Jake?

Jake: (desconcertado) ¿Pero cómo?, si usted no estaba... (sacude su cabeza y vuelve a su semblante serio)...sí, lo dije, pero solo fue porque en ese entonces estaba muy agradecido con la lagartija.

Roadkill: (alejándose del lugar lentamente) Si usted dice, ahora sigue a tu hermano que no se te vaya a perder de vista.

Jake: (volteando rápidamente a ver al armadillo) Él no es mi...

Pero el armadillo no estaba por ninguna parte, la víbora miraba a todos lados pero no encontraba al viajero de cuatro patas.

Jake: (completando su oración)...hermano.

La serpiente de cascabel siguió su camino cruzando la carretera, mientras que estaban llegando las ambulancias para los heridos y un reportero de noticias.

**En el pueblo de Mud...**

En la cantina de Mud, un pájaro herido con una flecha y un gato montés estaban jugando un partido de damas, mientras que el sapo Buford estaba limpiando los vasos de la cantina.

Turley: (victorioso) ¡Jaque mate!

Elgin: (reclamando) ¡Eso no vale! ¡Estamos jugando damas!

Turley: (confundido) ¿Damas?...creí que era ajedrez.

En eso, Spoons y Gordy llegan a la cantina preocupados.

Spoons: Oigan chicos, ¿no han visto al sheriff Rango por aquí?

Buford: Creíamos que estaba con ustedes.

Spoons: Esto ya es preocupante.

Turley: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Spoons: Que el sheriff no aparece por ningún lado, Beans lo buscó por todas partes, nosotros también, éste lugar era nuestra última esperanza, pero ahora no sabemos nada de él.

Elgin: (Parándose de la silla) A ver, no hay que entrar en pánico, ¿quién fue el último en ver a Rango?

Turley: Yo lo ayudé esta madrugada a llevar un extraño artefacto.

Gordy: ¿La máquina de masajes?

Turley: No, era una cosa que tenía voces adentro.

Buford: (saliendo de su puesto de trabajo) Creo que te refieres a la radio, un artefacto con el cuál puedes escuchar música y voces melodiosas.

Todos los demás: ¿¡O-O!?

Buford: (Mirando a los demás) ¿Qué?, el sheriff me contó lo que era, después se puso a escucharla.

Turley: ¡Ya recuerdo! En la mañana vi a Rango un poco apresurado, me dijo que iba a cumplir una misión fuera del pueblo.

Gordy: ¿Pero cuál sería la misión?

Todos se ponen a pensar cuando...

_ME ENAMORA_

_QUE ME HABLES CON TU BOCA ME ENAMORA_

Spoons: (asustado) ¿¡Qué es eso!?

Elgin: ¡No sé! (tapándose las orejas) ¡Pero está lastimando mis oídos!

_ESPERANZA DE MIS OJOS_

_SIN TI MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO_

Beans: (desde afuera de la cantina) ¡Niños, bajen el volumen de esa cosa!

Los cinco machos de la cantina salieron afuera a ver qué estaba pasando, para encontrar a Beans intentando silenciar la radio con la cual estaban jugando Priscila, un pequeño mapache de nombre Cletus y un sapito.

_VOLANDO CON EL VIENTO_

Beans apretó un botón, cambiando la emisora.

_QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH MY HEART_

_(QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH) MY HEART_

Spoons: ¡Así no se calla!

El ratón apretó otro botón.

_AUNQUE ME ARRANQUES LA PIEL_

_VUELA MUY ALTO, NO TE DETENDRÉ_

Elgin: (desesperado) ¡Alguien haga algo!

Entonces apareció el lagarto cornudo Waffles, el cual presionó el botón correcto y el volumen se bajó.

_Y SI TE DIGO adiós (y si te digo adiós)_

_No es porque quiera_

Todos: (suspiran aliviados)

En eso, Spoons se apoya en un botón de la radio, cambiando la emisora, pero esta vez no era musical.

_Presentador: Noticias de último momento, hubo un choque en la carretera que cruza el desierto de Mojave, hay varios lastimados y dos heridos._

Waffles: ¿La carretera de Mojave?

Beans: (preocupada) Es cerca de aquí, ¿y si le pasó algo a Rango?

Turley: No creo que él haya estado allí.

_Presentador: Hemos enviado a un reportero a la zona del desastre para contarnos más de lo sucedido._

_Reportero: Me encuentro en la carretera del desierto de Mojave, allí hay mucha gente desconcertada y dos heridos, uno de un auto y el otro de un camión que sigue inconsciente, por ello vamos a hablar con el dueño del auto que chocó. ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_Conductor: Creo que me quebré unos huesos (tose), pero puedo hablar._

_Reportero: Muy bien, señor ¿cómo se originó este accidente en primer lugar?_

_Conductor: Yo estaba conduciendo tranquilo mi auto, cuando de repente una lagartija apareció de la nada y me bloqueó la vista de la autopista._

Todos menos Elgin: (entrando en pánico) ¡Una lagartija!

Elgin: Les dije que no hay que entrar en pánico, puede ser otro reptil.

_Reportero: ¿Y cómo era exactamente esa lagartija?_

_Conductor: Bueno, era toda verde, tenía ojos saltones de color amarillo y vestía como un vaquero._

Todos: (alarmados) ¡Es Rango!

_Reportero: (confundido) ¿Como un vaquero dijo?_

_Conductor: Sí, creo que era un camaleón, pero no creo que haya sobrevivido a tal choque._

Beans se congeló ante tal noticia y los demás bajaron sus sombreros con tristeza.

_Conductor 2: (entrando a la conversación) Sí sobrevivió, porque lo vi caminando con unos búhos vestidos de mariachis cargando una cosa._

Todos menos Beans que seguía congelada suspiraron del alivio.

_Reportero: (a los dos conductores) En primer lugar, los camaleones no viven en el desierto ni se disfrazan como vaqueros, al igual que los búhos; en segundo lugar no se encontraron rastros de animales por aquí._

Spoons: Debemos ir a la carretera, tal vez esté allí.

Waffles: Mientras más pronto mejor.

Luego de explicarle a Beans y a Doc la situación, se prepararon para montar sus correcaminos hacia el lugar del accidente. Casi todos los que fueron el clan de los topos para investigar lo del agua hace tiempo atrás prepararon a sus animales, excepto por uno.

Beans: (al Cuervo nativo, que estaba al lado de los niños) Nosotros ya sabemos dónde queda el lugar, pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

Cuervo: Yo quedar. Cuidar niños.

Beans: De acuerdo, quédate aquí con Gordy.

Así, los residentes de Mud "cabalgaron" hacia la autopista, mientras que los niños se despedían de ellos.

Niños: ¡Adiós, vuelvan pronto!

Priscila: (mirando al cielo) Rango, donde quiera que estés espero que te encuentres bien.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, la radio anunciaba nuevas noticias, que lamentablemente, ningún animal escuchó.

_Reportero: Al parecer varios conductores de allí me han dicho que vieron a una lagartija con unos búhos caminando hacia el desierto, pero un conductor dice haber visto un armadillo "conversando" con una cascabel un poco extraña (en tono burlón) y que ambos llevaban sombreros. Los conductores están pensando llamar a expertos en control de animales para solucionar este problema. Es todo por hoy._

* * *

**Allí tienen sus respuestas, no y sí. Pero parece que un nuevo problema se avecina para los animales de Mojave.**

**Las canciones que sonaron en la radio son: "Me enamora" de Juanes, "Quit playing games with my heart" de Backstreet Boys y "Vuela muy alto" de Jerry Rivera.**

**Dejen reviews ;)**


	4. El encuentro de dos leyendas

**Serenata arriesgada parte 4**

**Llegó el capítulo cuatro, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

El encuentro de dos leyendas

Faltando pocas horas para llegar al remolque del tal gerente Jason, Rango y los búhos cargaban la ahora no tan pesada grabadora, mientras que se distraían con juegos no tan divertidos.

Lupe: (mientras carga una esquina del artefacto) Veo veo con mi ojito feo algo de color verde y con espinas.

Humberto: (cansado de la misma adivinanza) Un cactus... (Murmurando para sí mismo)...por décima vez.

Lupe: De acuerdo, ésta es más difícil, veo veo (mirando a todos lados) un ser viviente con un modo de defensa puntiagudo.

Humberto: (harto) ¡Un cactus!, ¡Y la siguiente, otro cactus!

Lupe: (ofendido) Hey, no es mi culpa que no hayan muchos objetos en el desierto.

Mientras Lupe y Humberto "hablaban", Juan Carlos y Flam estaba teniendo su propio y cansado juego de veo veo.

Juan Carlos:...algo pequeño y con plumas marrones.

Señor Flam: (cansado) Yo

Juan Carlos: ¡Correcto!, ahora...veo veo... (ve algo a la distancia)...¡Problemas!

Rango: (confundido) Ah...los problemas no se ven...se perciben.

Juan Carlos: (asustándose) ¡Entonces yo percibo a un monstruo de Gila acompañado de tres especies de mamíferos!

Rango: (abriendo los ojos a más no poder) Bad Bill.

Justo en ese instante, se empezaron a escuchar disparos que rodeaban al grupo, provocando que soltaran la grabadora. Los búhos se ocultaron detrás de Rango, quien veía a uno de sus principales dolores de cabeza en todo el oeste.

Bill: Vaya, vaya ¿pero qué es lo que mis ojos ven? Es el sheriff Rango y el grupo de desagradecidos músicos.

Rango: (confundido y mirando a los búhos) ¿Desagradecidos?

Lupe: (con miedo) No es lo que parece...

Kinski: ¿En serio?, después de lo que nuestro jefe hizo por ustedes, ¿Así se lo agradecen?

Señor Flam: (a la defensiva) No teníamos NADA que agradecerle.

Stump: ¿A sí? Y aquella vez que los desató de ése árbol.

Señor Flam: EN PRIMER LUGAR, su jefe nos ató ahí, para robarnos nuestras provisiones y nuestros instrumentos.

Humberto (tratando de no tener miedo) Y en segundo lugar, nos liberó de ese árbol por medio de un disparo que casi me cuesta la pata.

Bill: ¡Silencio! (dispara al cielo)

Los búhos retroceden sin perder la dignidad, mientras que Rango da un paso adelante.

Rango: A ver si entendí... ¿Ató a los búhos para robarles y luego les pide un favor?

Bill: Yo lo llamaría compensación, además lo que pedí no era mucho.

Juan Carlos: (indignado) ¡Quería que fuésemos sus esclavos y músicos personales!

Humberto: ¡Además de cantar y relatar sobre su vida!

Bill: (molesto) ¿¡Y eso era mucho pedir!? ¿¡No pudieron solamente cantar un poco sobre mí!? (Señala a Rango) ¡Si lo hicieron con esa lagartija!

Señor Flam: ¡Es que él es un héroe! ¡Y no podemos hacer lo mismo por un forajido tramposo y desagradable como usted!

Bill: (furioso) ¡BASTA! ¡Chorizo!...mi mejor arma.

Chorizo: (sorprendido) ¿La más grande?

Bill: (decidido) Sí

Rango: (tratando de sonar amenazador) ¡Nadie haga nada! (pone sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pistolas) ¡Tengo...

Pero lo que el sheriff Rango había olvidado era que dejó sus armas en casa para traer algo que le serviría de mucho en su misión.

Rango: (asustado y avergonzado mientras apunta a Bill con...)... ¡Maracas! ¡Tengo unas maracas y no tengo miedo de utilizarlas!

Búhos: (hacen algo parecido a un facepalm pero con sus alas)

Bill: (en tono burlón) ¿Y qué vas a hacer, vas a obligarme a bailar "La cucaracha"?

Stump, Chorizo y Kinski: (siguiéndole el juego a su jefe) ¡La cucaracha, la cucaracha! ¡Ya no puede caminar! Jajaja

Rango: Muy gracioso, (en tono serio) pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Bill: Por ahora...nada.

Rango: No olvides la vez que te gané en Río Seco sin una pistola.

Bill: (molestándose) ¡No me hagas recordar eso! (mira la grabadora) ¿Y qué rayos es esa cosa?

Rango: Esa es información clasificada que no pueden saber.

Bill: No me importa, porque cuando te mate a ti y a tus "fieles" mariachis, averiguaré que es eso, les guste o no.

Juan Carlos y Lupe: Gulp.

Stump, Chorizo y Kinski: (apuntan con sus armas al sheriff y a los músicos)

Bill: (a sus ayudantes) ¡No disparen!, ellos son solo míos.

Y con esta orden, los tres mamíferos baja sus armas mientras que el monstruo de Gila apunta a Rango con su arma, que es parecida a una escopeta larga y de buena punterí camaleón solo lo mira con fastidio y desición.

Bill: (sonriendo) Hasta la vista...sheriff.

En eso se oyeron varios disparos, pero no eran de Bad Bill, sino de alguien más. Los disparos provocaron que Bill suelte su arma.

Bill: (sorprendido) ¿¡Pero qué...

Los ayudantes del monstruo de Gila sacaron sus armas para disparar, pero también fueron derribadas por los disparos.

Stump: (con miedo) ¿¡Pero qué está pasando!?

Pronto todos vieron al frente la causa del tiroteo repentino. Bill retrocedió un poco, como la vez que vio al halcón en Dirt, sus ayudantes se escondieron detrás de los búhos y los músicos se volvieron a esconder aterrados detrás del sheriff. Lo único que Rango podía hacer era agradecer a los cielos que su "hermano" viniera a ayudarlos, tal vez.

Víbora Jake

Jake: (amenazante) ¡Detente ahí Bad Bill!

Bill: (en tono burlón) ¿Pero qué estoy viendo? Es mi serpiente de "cascabel" favorita.

Kinski: (todavía escondido y nervioso) Se-señor, no le recomiendo decir eso.

Stump: (igual que Kinski) Nos puede costar la vida.

Lupe: (volteándose a ver a los tres mamíferos) ¿Y ahora quiénes son los miedosos?

Rango: (en tono desafiante) Será mejor que vayas Bill, antes de que sea muy tarde.

Bill: ¿Al menos no puedo matar a los búhos?, es una larga historia...

Jake: Lo escuché todo, y la respuesta es no.

Búhos: (suspiran aliviados)

Chorizo: Jefe, mejor nos vamos.

Bill: (desafiante) ¿Y qué? Casi lo matamos una vez y ahora...

Jake: (interrumpiendo mientras levanta su cola hacia Bill) Y ahora estoy armado y con mucha hambre.

Stump, Chorizo y Kinski: (aterrados) Señor...por favor.

Bad Bill supo que ya no tenía otra alternativa, su arma estaba lejos de él y si se acercaba para agarrarla, la víbora le dispararía. Claro que tenía tres ayudantes que podrían disparar por él, pero ahora estaban muy asustados para tener una buena puntería. Así que no le quedó más opción que...

Bill: (a sus ayudantes) ¡Retirada! (a Rango) ¡Pero esta será la última vez que nuestro tiroteo sea interrumpido por tu "hermano".

Jake: (abre su boca y acerca sus colmillos a Bill)

El monstruo de Gila se asusta y corre lo más rápido posible, seguido por sus ayudantes. Cuando la serpiente deja de verlos en la distancia, se acerca a Rango para hablarle, solo para descubrir que está frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

Rango: (contento) ¡Nos salvaste! ¡Gracias!

Jake: (incómodo por la distancia del camaleón) Sí, sí... (Mientras se aleja de Rango)...te debía un favor por lo del alcalde.

Rango: (apuntando al estómago de la víbora) ¿Y cómo estuvo?

Jake: Delicioso, gracias por preguntar.

Búhos: Gulp.

Humberto: (acercándose cuidadosamente a la víbora) Entonces señor Jake, ¿usted lo escuchó todo?

Jake: Solamente un poco.

Lupe: ¿Verdad que Bad Bill es un tramposo y estafador bandolero?

Jake: Sí, es verdad, ese tipo no conoce de principios.

Juan Carlos: (murmurándole a Humberto) Es extraño que él lo diga.

Jake: (observa a Juan Carlos con una mirada asesina)

Juan Carlos: (esboza una gran y nerviosa sonrisa)

Rango: ¿Entonces nos vas a ayudar?

Jake: (con voz seria) Solo hasta donde yo diga.

Rango: (emocionado) ¡Grandioso!

Y el camaleón sin pensarlo hizo algo que provocó que los búhos abrieran los ojos y sus picos a más no poder, mientras que la víbora se quedó por un segundo atónita. Rango se había subido al lomo de Jake.

Jake: (confundido y molesto mientras vota a Rango de su espalda) ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué...que crees que haces!?

Rango: (en el suelo) Ah...perdón...yo solo...

Jake: (molesto) ¡Esto es lo que me pasa por querer ayudar a alguien!

Rango: Perdón, yo...

Jake: (molesto) Tú nada (repta para el sentido contrario) ¡Adiós!

Lupe: (confundido) ¿¡No nos va a ayudar!?

Jake: (a la distancia) ¡No!

Señor Flam: (de forma sarcástica) Bien hecho Rango.

La víbora cada vez se alejaba más del grupo de los músicos y el camaleó sentía muchas ganas de saber qué sería de ellos si no estaba presente. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Se meterían en problemas? ¿Alguien más intentará asaltarlos? ¿Y si un humano los veía? Todas y muchas más preguntas se trataban de evitar con un simple murmuro.

Jake: (murmurándose a sí mismo) No mires atrás, no mires atrás, no vas a seguirlos.

Pero la cascabel no pudo ganarle a la curiosidad y volteó para ver cómo estaban los chicos. Rango y los casi todos los músicos estaban cargando la cosa metálica de forma melancólica al mismo tiempo que caminaban lento, mientras que el búho de nombre Lupe estaba, por alguna razón desconocida, tocando con su violín una melodía triste mientras se iba con los otros.

Humberto: (murmurándole a Lupe) ¿La melodía de Titanic? ¿Es enserio?

Lupe: (mientras sigue tocando) Es la única que sé.

Jake estaba confundido, ¿para qué los había seguido en primer lugar?

**Flashback, unas horas antes...**

Víbora Jake estaba descansando debajo de una gran roca...solo,sin compañía,completamente solitario, ni siquiera había plantas a su alrededor.

Allí la cascabel se encontraba jugando con su cola a moverla, hacer ruidos con ella y cargarla. Pero tenía que admitir que era algo aburrido y cotidiano, a veces él deseaba tener a alguien con quien conversar, alguien que tenga mucho que decir, alguien que no tenga miedo de acercarse a él. Y lo más importante, alguien en el que él pudiese confiar.

Jake: (aburrido) Esas son las desventajas de ser un bandido.

La serpiente se preparaba para otra e innecesaria siesta cuando...

Voz: ¡Señor Flaaaaaaaaan...

Jake: (levanta su cabeza) ¿Qué fue eso? (sale de la roca)

Rango: Y...y...los demás! ¿¡Están allí!?

Jake: Es el sheriff de Dirt, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Rango: ¿Pero dónde podrán estar?

Señor Flam: (tocándole el hombro a Rango) ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?

Rango: (dando un gran salto por el susto) ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Se lo robó Bad Bill primero!

Búhos: ¿O_o?

Jake: (riéndose) Ah lagartija, tal vez eres tú lo que busco este día.

Y dicho esto la cascabel siguió al sheriff y a los búhos mariachis.

**Presente...**

Jake: (a sí mismo) A sí...por esa razón.

La serpiente dio un gran suspiro y volvió con el grupo, esperaba no lamentarse de haber regresado.

Jake: Está bien, los ayudaré.

Rango: ¡Bien! Y...lamento lo de antes.

Jake: No importa...pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Rango: Entendido, entonces...nos estuviste siguiendo todo este tiempo.

Jake: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rango: Lo acabas de admitir.

Jake: (reprochándose mentalmente por haber caído en la trampa del sheriff)

Rango: Significa que el grito que escuché en la autopista era tuyo...lo sabía... ¡No estaba alucinando!

Jake: (fingiendo emoción) ¡Hurra! (en tono serio) ahora hay que movernos. Dame esa cosa.

Rango: ¿Qué? (mira el artefacto) ¿Te refieres a la grabadora?

Jake: Grabadora, cosa, es lo mismo solo dámela.

El camaleón le entrega el artefacto a la serpiente, la cual la enrolla en su cuerpo. Luego de esto los músicos, el sheriff y el forajido se van al sitio indicado.

Rango: Gracias por la ayuda, hermano.

Jake: ¡Que no soy tu hermano! Pensé que había quedado claro.

Rango: Disculpa... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Jake: Mientras no me fastidie...supongo que sí.

Rango: ¿Me viste cruzar la carretera y salvar a Lupe?

Jake: Sí.

Rango: ¿Y qué opinas al respecto?

El camaleón dijo mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo, pues creyó que lo iba a elogiar por el rescate.

Jake: (pensativo) ¿Qué es lo que opino? A ver...a sí... ¿¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA!? ¿¡SABES QUE HUBIESES QUEDADO HECHO PEDAZOS SI TE CAÍAS DE UN AUTO!? ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER TAL COSA!?

Rango: (se cubre los oídos del susto y el ruido)

Jake: (demandante) ¡Escúchame hombrecito! ¿¡No pudieron ver a ambos lados antes de...

Y mientras la cascabel seguía reprochando al sheriff, los búhos tenían su propia charla.

Humberto: (a los otros búhos) ¿Cuándo creen que pare de gritar?

Lupe: Creo que falta mucho para eso.

Juan Carlos: Compadres, he llegado a una conclusión muy extraña.

Señor Flam: ¿Y cuál es esa conclusión Juan?

Juan Carlos: Que aunque Jake le diga a todos que Rango no es su hermano, lo trata como a uno.

* * *

**No se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo será acerca de los habitantes de Mud buscando a Rango y la posible amenaza de los humanos que fue mencionada en el capítulo anterior.**

**Por si acaso, si tienen alguna idea de una escena graciosa o un diálogo que les pueda ocurrir al grupo de Rango y/o al grupo de Beans, cuéntenme para integrarla en la historia (que no sea contenido M)**

**Para eso...dejen reviews ;)**


End file.
